Getting to Know You
by Love Grows
Summary: Before their first mission as a team, M'gann and Superboy are stuck in Mount Justice on their own for a bit. They're adjusting to their new home while adjusting to each other. M'gann's point of view. Hinting at M'gannxSuperboy. One Shot.


Author's Note: This is my first Young Justice fic. I love this show a ton and the characters. I don't own them though, nor will I ever claim to. I just enjoy writing about them. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Getting to Know You**

M'gann was a stranger to life on this planet. Not entirely, of course, but she still had a lot to learn that even her uncle couldn't properly teach her… not for J'onn's lack of trying. Yet, here she was now, living in Mount Justice having been put on a team with others her age. Not her age exactly, her physiological age, as her actual age was really about 48 in Earth years, but really, who was counting? She certainly wasn't and she didn't expect anyone else would bother to ask either. She looked about fifteen or sixteen and that's all that really mattered to her… that she fit in with her new team.

She hadn't truly gotten to know any of them yet; most of them lived normal lives as human teenagers. They went to school, had other obligations to a normal human life. M'gann had none of that; neither did one other team member… Superboy. She had to admit, from the moment they'd all been brought to Mount Justice and expected to make this covert team under the League's jurisdiction and direction work; she'd felt a pang of what could only be what human called a crush. Yes, she'd felt admiration for his physical looks as that's how crushes usually start, isn't it? They start as an attraction to a person outside of their personality be it their voice, their looks. Of course, it can develop into liking them for who they actually are as you get to know them, and M'gann had made up her mind that since they had the time, she'd try to get to know Superboy.

It would have been a perfect plan if Superboy was a little more willing to get to know her. Unfortunately for M'gann, he wasn't really the talkative sort. He spent the first day there with her sitting in silence or pacing about the entire compound deeply absorbed in his thoughts. She didn't even have to read his mind to get that, she could just tell from the other people she'd viewed in person and on the television shows she watched. He was deep in thought and really didn't look like he wanted to be disturbed. As much as she wanted to get to know him, that first day was filled with nothing but M'gann taking the occasional wistful glance in his direction, wishing that she could find the words to say to open up some sort of line of communication. She went to bed that night wondering what she should do to try and talk with him, he seemed alone even with her around and it made her a bit down to think that he felt that way.

The second day together, M'gann woke up with a plan. She'd try and get him to explore with her! It was innocent enough. They both were in an entirely new place and they hadn't really gotten to see much of Happy Harbor; he hadn't really seen much of the world at all. It would seem like something to benefit the both of them and maybe they could talk while they were exploring the town. M'gann was willing to try anything to get him to open up, even a little. She approached him while he sat on the couch, still clearly deep in his own thoughts.

"Um… good morning, Superboy, I was wondering if you'd like to take a look around Happy Harbor. We could-" Unfortunately, she was cut off by the quiet young man himself.

"Miss… Martian… I think I just want to stay here today." He said the words with a slight hint of unease; as though he wasn't particularly sure he believed the words he was saying himself. However, M'gann decided not to press the matter. She did choose to press one point.

"Superboy, you can call me M'gann; or if it's easier, Megan. It's much easier than Miss Martian. Plus, we're on a team, we should be… friends?" M'gann hadn't meant to make it sound like more of a question, but she felt as though she was treading on thin ice already. She could tell he was uncomfortable at the moment, given his posture and the expression on his face, but she really wanted to try and make friends with him. She understood that he was confused, very confused, but couldn't he tell that all she wanted was to help him if only a little? Although, she guessed, the things that had been feeding him an education; genomorphs, they probably hadn't taught him how to recognize intent or emotions. How could they do that properly?

"I'm fine with calling you Miss Martian." He said, brushing her off some more. Clearly, he didn't want to be bothered. M'gann tried to keep her disappointment and her slightly damaged feelings hidden from her facial expressions. She gave him a week smile and attempted a shrug of her shoulders as she'd seen Kid Flash do.

"Oh, well, alright… if you change your mind, I'm always here. I mean, we both are but the offer is always open, okay?" She couldn't help but float off in the general direction of the kitchen, red-colored hues downcast in a bit of disappointment. She busied herself around the kitchen for a bit, mindlessly peeking in drawers and cabinets, poking around the refrigerator before she headed for the 'front door' of Mount Justice.

M'gann was really trying not to let disappointment get to her. What was she expecting? Superboy had just gotten out of a very strange and confusing position only to be put into another one right after. Not to mention that what she gathered from the other team mates was that Superman wasn't exactly open-armed and accepting or even willing to really acknowledge Superboy's existence. That had to be rough to go through and understand. She sighed as the ceiling above her bent down and greeted her with a slope onto the grass outside Mount Justice.

Her body floated along until she came to the rocky outcropping of rocks by the ocean. She had seen on different films and television shows that people often went by the ocean or another body of water to think. M'gann was starting to understand why. The sound of the waves crashing and rolling in and out was like a relaxing rhythm for a mind at unrest. The breeze of the ocean air moving about you and streaming gently through your hair, nature's ruffling your hair for you, letting you know everything would be okay. It was truly relaxing to her. Her eyes followed the movement of the waves for a while, her mind swimming with thoughts and ideas on just how she could reach out to Superboy. No ideas were coming very easily to her at all.

She didn't know how long she'd spent there, but by the time she'd snapped out of her deep state of thought, the sky was a rosy-pink hue mixed with hints of orange and burnt red, the sun had started to set. M'gann stood and stretched her arms over her head before lazily floating back toward Mount Justice, opening the door and slipping back inside. There was Superboy, still on the couch, the room had gotten darker since she was there last and he hadn't bothered to turn on a light. Telekinetically, she turned on a small lamp, which garnered a slight twitch from Superboy out of surprise, his eyes flickering to her a moment, those blue eyes that M'gann was certain if she stared too long would suck her in. She was happy she didn't think anyone else could read her mind around her… at least she really didn't think Superboy could. Her lips turned up at the corners into a bit of a smile.

"It's getting a bit late, Superboy, want to get something to eat? Like… a pizza? I could make something if you'd like. I've learned a lot of different recipes that sound delicious." M'gann decided there was no harm in this; after all… everyone has to eat sometime, right? Her head tilted slightly as she awaited his response. His eyes flickered back over to her and he nodded.

"Pizza… that sounds good. We can order it." His facial expression didn't really change and he went right back to how he was before, lost in thought. M'gann tried not to sigh or sound disappointed because this was actually a bit of an achievement! She had gotten him to help in at least making a decision. The other night they had sort of been on their own food wise. It was nice to have made a decision of some sort together.

"Alright, I'll order it and go pick it up when it's ready. I'll even get a soda or something. It'll be good!" Her lips curled into an even bigger smile as she floated to the communication station. Instead of using the video-uplink feed she just punched in the phone number for the pizza place she'd seen on her preliminary run through of Happy Harbor on her own.

Soon enough, M'gann was on her way to pick up the pizza, she'd ordered two; she wasn't sure how much someone who was like Superman could eat so she played it on the safe side. She entered the pizzeria and was surprised that no one was really surprised by her appearance. She mentally smacked her forehead. Of course they didn't have a problem with it, after the Mount Justice base had been compromised; people had known the Justice League had ownership of the land. They weren't bothered by the appearance of a girl with green skin like people she'd met in other places were. She smiled as she picked up the order from the man behind the counter, a plastic bag with two bottles of soda looped on her arm and the two pizza boxes cradled in her arms. Flying back to Mount Justice was a bit more precarious this time as she carried the pizzas.

When she got back to the living room, Superboy wasn't there as he had been when she'd left. M'gann set the sodas and the pizza boxes on the coffee table in front of the sofa in the room before her head turned to peer around and see if he was anywhere in the direct vicinity.

"Superboy," She called a bit softly. He had super hearing; she knew that he'd be able to hear her and that there was not a need in the world to yell. She didn't get a response immediately, but she did hear some footfalls above her. "Superboy, I'm back with the pizza if you're still hungry. I'm sorry if it took a while."

"You didn't take long, Miss Martian. I just needed to get up for a bit." Superboy said as he strode back into the room. He took his seat back up on the couch and looked to her with those blue eyes again. M'gann could tell he wanted to say something, she just wasn't sure what. She decided to just push at the edge of his mind; he wanted to ask questions about different things but was embarrassed to? She noticed his eyes flicker a moment, a bit of anger in them and she immediately rescinded her touch to his mind. Had he felt her? Did it offend him? He didn't say anything if he had, but the tension was almost tangible in the air. She decided to break the silence.

"Let me go get some plates and cups. I'll be right back!" A smile stretched her lips and her red hues darted from his as she flew to the kitchen (quite literally) and came back moments later with two cups and plates for them. "I was thinking we could watch some television if you don't mind? It's… well… it's how I've been studying how humans act. You know, so I can fit in a bit more." An awkward, slightly stifled chuckle emitted from between her lips and she noticed his brow twitched slightly for a moment, almost raised in question before it settled back into his usual facial expression.

"That's fine, Miss Martian. You can put on whatever you want. I don't mind." Wow, she was getting him to talk a bit more than he had been since they had gotten there! Progress might be slow, but at least she was making it. That's how M'gann thought of the entire thing anyway.

She plucked up the remote and flicked the screen on before she started flipping through channels. Finally, a channel landed that looked as though a movie was starting. It seemed interesting enough, so M'gann left it on, hoping Superboy wouldn't mind. Her eyes looked over to him and she noted he had eaten two slices of pizza already. Mentally, she congratulated herself on having the idea to buy two pies; it was definitely thanks to those teenage TV shows that showed teenage males eating a lot more than you'd think. M'gann was proud her observations on humans through television were working so well!

"You don't mind if I let a movie play, Superboy?" He shook his head and continued to eat the pizza in silence. M'gann helped herself to a piece herself while she curled up on her side of the sofa, stealing occasional glances at Superboy while also watching the movie on the screen. It was an older movie, a musical of sorts, it was light-hearted enough and she wasn't so focused on it as she should have been though. Her focuses turned to him again.

"How's the pizza? I just got two plain pies because I wasn't sure what you liked and I forgot to ask… sorry." A slightly awkward half-smile crossed her features before she looked down at the plate in her lap. _Come on, M'gann, relax. He's just a friend and a teammate. You're just trying to get to know him._ Her inner-thoughts did nothing to soothe her though. She was just nervous, not just because she was attracted to Superboy either, but because she wasn't really sure how he'd react to anything. He was in a place where everything was so confusing and new and M'gann really couldn't blame him for feeling as angry as she could tell he got from time to time.

"It's fine. It's good." Oh great, he was back to short responses. _Great job, M'gann. You said something wrong. What now?_ Yes, she was overreacting a bit, but she really wasn't sure at all, not of anything at the moment.

"Oh, well, do you like the movie?" her eyes shifted back to the screen and she brought up a little info on it, "The King and I… I like it so far, it's a nice story, isn't it?" She smiled a bit, looking back up to him, hoping that maybe she'd mend the whole thing up. She was trying; you had to give her that!

"It's… interesting. There's a lot of music, but the story is alright. I just hope that the king realizes there's more to everyone, even his own children. They try so hard to make him proud and he doesn't even care. He doesn't even acknowledge them! WHY? They are just trying to make him proud!" The most words he'd ever said to her and he was clearly getting riled up over the movie. It struck a chord with him and not a good one, as M'gann could tell. He was thinking of Superman, and she didn't need to read his mind for that. Her hand instinctively moved to reach out for his and she stopped a moment before she changed her mind and gently rested it on his shoulder. He flinched, he hadn't expected it. She wondered if anyone had ever touched him like that before, to reassure him, to let him know it was okay.

"I… I can turn it off if you want, Superboy…" Softly the words flowed from her, she truly felt bad. She'd only meant to have some fun or at least get to know him and she'd set him off again. "We can watch something else or—"

"No, it's fine. Let's watch the movie… I want to see what happens." She tried not to raise a brow at his decision and realized her hand was still on his shoulder; she withdrew it and settled back down into her side of the couch.

"Alright, we can do that. If you ever want to just talk—"

"M'gann, don't worry about. Let's finish the movie." He fell silent, still taking bites from slices of pizza and drinking some soda as he looked at the screen. Her eyes shifted from looking at Superboy to back on the screen to watch the film. If he wanted to finish the movie, she'd let him. Even if he hadn't opened up to her like she'd hoped, like she felt he would need to, to someone, at some point… she was happy and content as she sat there.

"_Getting to know you, getting to know all about you; getting to like you, getting to hope you'll like me."_ The song's words floated and hung in the air, and M'gann smiled. _He said her name._


End file.
